okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Green imp
The Green imp is a type of Fallen Demon encountered in Ōkami and Ōkamiden. It belongs to the Imps category of demons. Description The Green imp is first encountered at the Cave of Nagi after Amaterasu had obtained Power Slash there. The Green imp is a monkey-like creature of a small frame, with flesh and muscle of a sickly green shade. It also wears a tattered green outfit with fluttering sleeves. The Green imp also carries an extendable wooden flute that is used to stab Amaterasu. Like all other demons of the Imp category, the Green imp's mask bears a katakana unique from other imp variations, which is イ (i). This variation returns in Ōkamiden as the Old Green imp, which is first encountered on the Goryeo. While it retains most of its appearance from Ōkami, its outfit takes on a brown and blue color. The Green imp is first encountered in Yakushi Village in Ōkamiden, attempting to attack Issun, but he was saved by Chibiterasu, who was summoned just in time. The Green imp has a different depiction, with a small green jacket and a dark green groin-cloth. It wears a children origami hat and a paper slip-like mask. In battle, it wields a paddle and an explosive projectile (although in certain depictions, it is portrayed as a human skull). The Green imp? is a minor boss which is encountered during the second trip to Onibi Market in Ōkamiden. It is found in possession of Kurow's Wings, but refuses to immediately give them up. It rather challenges Chibiterasu to a fight, in which it is also joined by a number of normal Green imps. Once defeated, it begrudgingly returns the Wings to Kurow. It resembles Green imps from Ōkamiden in every way but its possession of the Wings, which it wears on its back. Background The Green imp is depicted as a rude monkey-like flautist demon with an obsession to tease humans. With its act of teasing local people, spreading diseases, etc., this demon is shown to be the downfall of the human reign. ''Ōkami ''"Rude monkey-like creatures that harass and tease humans. Whether frightening the locals or causing outbreaks of disease, these troublemakers have proven to be the bane of humanity. Said to hide in gloomy places, they are portrayed as flautists." In Ōkamiden, the Green imp nests in areas where energy stagnate. It carries paddles and attract children in a game, but those who joined were transformed into imps themselves. ''Ōkamiden Green imp ''"A depraved demon that nests in areas where energies stagnate. He carries a toy paddle around to attract people to join him in a dance. Children who make this devil a play fellow soon regret it when they find themselves magically transformed into Green imps." The Old Green imp also nests in such areas. It is known for its dances and flute-playing, which may make it appear less dangerous than it really is. It spreads disease and is also able to paralyze its victims. Old Green imp "A depraved demon that nests in areas where energies stagnate. He can look quite jovial while he is dancing his little jig and playing his flute. Paralyzing his victims is about the worst he will do, but he has been known to carry and spread disease as well." The Green imp? is, strangely for an Imp, a collector of beautiful things. He is apparently a well-trusted member of Imp society, and is highly popular with the female imps. He once authored a book on anti-aging tips, which became a bestseller. Green imp? ''This strange imp is a collector of beautiful things. Many imps depend on him for many things, and he enjoys a high degree of popularity among the females. His book on anti-aging tips has burned up the bestsellers charts. Bestiary entries Strategy The Green imp is very straightforward: Assault it until it dies. As soon as a Green imp emerges, use Golden Fury (if obtained) to farm it (if Amaterasu had also obtained the Thief's Glove, then use this item in conjunction with Golden Fury to keep the Green imp alive for further farming), then scribble over it with the Celestial Brush, prompting it to flail its arms in a blind attack. Snatch this chance to use a Sub-Reflector Counterattack (if a sub-Reflector is available) and immediately kill it. Use Power Slash as its Floral Finisher. If these items and techniques are not available, then simply bash the Green imp to its death, and use Power Slash on its remains. For Chibiterasu, the Green imp is a straightforward demon: Bash it to its death, but Glaives are good for their heavy hits and mobility during charge. The Providence Crystal, however, is an even better choice. The Green imp will die upon the single hit of any element (regardless of difficulty mode), so use Fire to save time. Unfortunately, the Green imp now doesn't have a Floral Finisher, so Chibiterasu would not get anything from killing this demon, other than Yen and items. The Old Green imp is fought similarly to its descendant, preferably with a Glaive or the Providence Crystal. It will not die as quickly as the Green imp, but is still very weak to the Providence Crystal's elements. Unlike the Green imp, the Old Green imp does have a Floral Finisher, Power Slash, so Chibiterasu should careful not to allow his partner the final blow to the demon. The Green imp? retains the same strategy as the Green imp, but has health comparable to the Old Green imp. It also has the Old Green imp's Floral Finisher. Otherwise, there is no difference, so it may be met as simply another Green imp. Category:Imps